


Fall Colors

by tinx_r



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: Nancy plans to solve an art heist. That shouldn't be too difficult...





	Fall Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



"Where's Dad this morning?" Nancy asked idly, looking up from her tray. She and her aunt Eloise were partaking of a leisurely breakfast in their suite at a small Adirondak hotel a few miles out of Lake Placid.

"He had to meet with someone. A witness, perhaps, or something to do with the will - I didn't ask."

Nancy nodded, finished her egg, and went back to the newspaper. They were in New York because of a case of her father's, and she was sure he would also take the opportunity to catch up with his old friend Fenton Hardy.

"A jewel heist in Indianapolis, and an art theft in Pittsburgh," she said, rustling pages. "Crime appears to be on the rise."

"Terrible," said her aunt, with a small smile. "And which will you solve, pray tell?"

"Art galleries amuse me," Nancy said with a twinkle in her eye. "Come along. We may as well get out on the trails and experience the beautiful scenery the guidebook was full of."

"Quite," said Eloise, and they both laughed.

The fall scenery was beautiful definitely, filled with scarlets and russets and chocolate good enough to eat. So, also, was the tall white panel van that slid unobtrusively into the warehouse on the outskirts of Lake Placid - the warehouse didn't belong in any guidebooks, true, but had a quaint charm of its own with a faded red brick facade and a view over the cool blue water.

"Carson will be meeting us at Hereford's in an hour," Eloise said, glancing from a sheaf of paper to her watch. "My, I fear we are cutting it fine."

"Right on time," Nancy countered, looking over her aunt's shoulder. "Yes, the inventory looks just as I anticipated. Give me a moment to see everything disposed."

Inside the warehouse, two men were unloading the van in virtual silence. The occasional grunt of effort drifted back, but no word was spoken. Nancy ran her eye expertly over several large statues as they were disposed at the rear of the large storeroom, a tiny crease appearing between her brows. 

"Come," she said under her breath, laying her hand on her aunt's arm. "I must check something."

There was an office at the front of the building, and although it was empty, it was as though they were expected, as the heating was on, and the desk showed not a speck of dust. "Yes," said Nancy, taking the inventory from her aunt. "As I thought. Athena, not Cleopatra. Yet the third bust - "

Eloise shook her head. "There you lose me," she admitted. "The East is not a strength of mine, nor yet Greek figures."

"You disappoint me." Nancy's eyes brimmed with mischief. "Something has gone amiss here, and perhaps Ned thinks we silly women won't notice, do you think?"

Eloise laughed and took Nancy's hand. "You may be right, my dear, but I daresay he won't make that mistake a second time. What will you do?"

"I'll tell Dad we saw some men unloading statues as we walked around the lake," Nancy said serenely. "I expect he'll be meeting Mr. Hardy tonight, and they gossip far more than any two old women I've ever laid eyes on."

A shadow passed across Eloise's face. "I suppose it can't be traced to Ned? Because loyal though he is - "

"I place no reliance on his loyalty," Nancy said, no hint of trouble in her face. "But I place a good deal of reliance on my father, and in the unlikely event that ever happened, he would never believe a word. You must know that's true."

"I do, I suppose." Eloise still looked vaguely uncomfortable. "It remains a tale I would prefer was never told."

"And so it shall not be." Nancy grinned. "Who could ever imagine a teenage girl and her maiden aunt - hmm? Master-criminals, when there is hair to be done, and fashion to peruse?"

At that, Eloise laughed out. "You are right about society, alas. Come. We shall be late for lunch, and that really will make Carson suspicious."

"That will never do. Hereford's cakes are legendary." Nancy picked up her coat, and they headed back out into the bright fall day.

Behind them, the white van slipped off around the lake, as unobtrusive as ever, and a thousand miles away, Ned Nickerson took a call which made him shout down the phone about imbeciles and instructions...


End file.
